


Blue Concotions and Drunken Words

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, F/M, Girls Night Out, Invented Characters, Smoking, Smut, blue concoction, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: This is an old tumblr post that I am importing. I am so happy I saved it before I deleted my blog. I hope you enjoy! This is featuring a drunk Scully!





	Blue Concotions and Drunken Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old tumblr post that I am importing. I am so happy I saved it before I deleted my blog. I hope you enjoy! This is featuring a drunk Scully!

Scully slurped down her fifth…or sixth bright blue drink. She didn’t know what it was called; just that it was sweet and smooth and tasted like blue raspberries. She had clipped her hair back by this point. A sheer layer of sweat was on her neck; her cheeks flushed. She had been dancing with her old college gal pal, Lauren. Lauren was one of the few left that didn’t have a family or boyfriend, but somehow she had managed to get a few of them rounded together. The others were some of her co-workers. Scully couldn’t remember their names.

  
Lauren plopped on the stool next to her, “I am getting too old for this,” She laughed as the loud music thumped around them. She ran the back of her hand along her forehead.   
Scully smiled and signaled for another one and one for Lauren, “Where are the rest of the girls?” She asked, slurring.

  
“Are you sure you should have another one?” Lauren asked as she eyed her with concern. Scully knew that Lauren was nowhere near her level of drunk.  

  
“Yessssss,” She hummed and thanked the bartender as her hand gripped the cold glass, “I am hot and young and do you have a cigarette?” Scully giggled. She watched Lauren sip her drink with a wince. 

  
“Holy shit that is strong. I got a few left. Let’s go outside Dana.” Lauren smirked, grabbing Scully’s purse off the bar top.

  
“Why?” Scully pouted, “We can smoke in here!” She took a large gulp of her drink and hiccupped. She looked at Lauren’s outfit and smiled, “You’re black dress is sooooo cute!” She giggled, “See? Even that hot guy over there is smoking in here. I can get a cigarette from him!” Scully pursed her lips and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

  
“I think you could use some fresh air.” Scully shrugged and stood on wobbly feet; steadying herself against the bar.

  
“Whoa!” She giggled, slightly crashing into Lauren, “I wanna dance!” She sang out as Heart Breaker started to blast through the speakers. Scully struggled to wiggle her hips as she bumbled around with every step.   
Lauren bit her lip, “I think that we should go have a cigarette,” She said and walked towards the door with her as she supported her slightly.

  
“Okay!” Scully sang. She stumbled out with Lauren, spilling most of her drink over her hand and on to the floor. She giggled and licked the sticky blue concoction off of her hand with a giggle. She leaned against the brick wall heavily. 

  
“Is there anyone I can call for you? You are not driving.” Lauren said seriously before she took a long drag on a cigarette and handed it to Scully. Scully took a long drag before answering. 

  
“Mmm….Mulder!” She smirked, “He is hot ya know. Very, very hot.” She slurred and looked at Lauren with hooded eyes as she took another drag on her cigarette. She tugged down her denim skirt. A thin strip of her pale skin peaked out from underneath her tight black top. She finished her drink and set it on a nearby table. 

  
Lauren flicked her ash before killed the cherry on her own cigarette, “Does he have a number?” She asked as Scully tilted her chin sky wards; taking another long drag off of her barely smoked cigarette. Scully was too drunk to notice that Lauren had barely finished her before she had stubbed it out.  

  
“Mmmm,”She blew the smoke from between her full lips, “Three, zero, three. Mmm five five five eight.” Scully replied, “Fucking asshole doesn’t even realize I have been throwing myself at him.” She rolled her eyes and looked at Lauren, “Are we going to go dance now?” Scully slightly whined. 

  
Scully shivered as the cooling night air nipped at her exposed skin, as she kept smoking. Heart Breaker had ended this point and switched over to some other type of song. She winked at a guy she noticed checking her out.  
“Go get us a couple more drinks.” She said. Scully shook out her hair and shrugged before she knew it, she was drinking two more drinks. She didn’t know where Lauren was but decided that she wasn’t going to worry. 

  
Scully wiggled along to the nameless song that was thumping the walls and running her fingers through her hair. A smile danced on her lips as she sucked an ice cube between her lips. She felt a hand on the small of her back and looked surprised as Mulder stood behind her, “Foooox!” She smiled, “Are you here to join me for a drink?” She slurred heavily. 

  
“Scully its last call.” Mulder said in a gravelly voice as he grabbed her purse off the counter and scrunched his nose at the bright blue concoction. He could smell the sugar wafting from the drink. That was the last thing that he ever suspected that she would drink.

  
“Time flies when you’re too drunk to read your watch, huh?” Scully said and started to laugh, leaning way too far back on her stool. Her laughter was loud and girlish.

  
Mulder couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, supporting her with his arm as he waited for the bartender to come over, “Scully. You aren’t wearing a watch.” He couldn’t stop looking at how free spirited Scully was because of the alcohol. He had never seen her this way before. This caused him to only see her in the room.

  
“Oh yeah!” She said and laughed as if that was the funniest thing he had ever said before; running her hand down his arm. She squeezed his bicep gently. Her eyes widened to the size of quarters as if that was the first time she realized how muscular he really is.   
“Can you walk?” Mulder asked as he laid cash down. 

  
“Mmm…nope.” Scully said and moved her hair out of her face with her palms. Mulder looked at her full lips and wanted to kiss her so badly.   
“Come on,” He said and picked her up, carrying her towards the entrance. 

  
“Mulder!” She squealed and then ran her hand over his chest, “You are very muscular.” She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, “I am so hungry.” 

  
“We will be at my place before you know it. Have you eaten anything all day?” Mulder question; a hint of worry was in his voice. He easily could bet that she hadn’t eaten real food all day.

  
“Yes!” Scully whispered loudly as the cool night air blew her hair across her cheeks.  “I was a bad girl! I had…I had…potato chips! The kind with the fake cheese powder.” She laughed as she struggled to buckle herself in before rolling down the car window.

  
Mulder cranked his old Taurus alive before he started driving. Scully instantly started playing with the radio; in search of a song that matched her mood. Upbeat.   
“Potato chips are not a meal,” He countered as he turned into a driveway with bright yellow arches, “I am going to get some food in you. How does a burger sound?” 

  
“Delicious.” She smiled at him dreamily. 

***

  
Scully sat cross-legged on his floor as she devoured the burger. She could feel the alcohol being soaked out of her stomach. She licked the ketchup out of the corner of her mouth. She lost her heels in Mulder’s car but didn’t care. She licked the salt from the fries off of her fingers and felt his eyes on her.   
“Mulder,” She said, still feeling the liquid courage. She looked into his piercing eyes. 

  
“Yes Scully?” He said gently.

   
“I wish you would finally kiss me.” 

**

  
Mulder tossed and turned on the couch. He had carried a very drunk and tired Scully to his bed and had tucked her in. He left her with a glass of water and two aspirins for when she would wake up. Mulder laid on the leather couch; his feet hanging off the end slightly. Mulder, finally giving up on sleep, flicked on his television to a low budgeted science fiction movie. He tried to focus, he really did, but all he could think about was what Scully had said to him.

  
She wants me to kiss her. Did she say that because she was drunk? Did Scully feel the same way? I mean…I want to kiss her more than anything. I mean, fuck. I could still feel her hands on my chest and squeezing my arm. She burned those feelings into my memories and she knew it.

  
Mulder sighed heavily with his thoughts and turned away from the television, staring back at the Leather couch, “Fine,” Mulder muttered to himself, “You want me to kiss you Scully that is exactly what you will get.”

  
Scully winced at the sunlight that was coming through the windows. She felt tired even though the angry red letters told her it was noon. She felt the dull ache of a headache as she sat up, realizing where she was. In Mulder’s apartment. Horror and embarrassment washed through her body as she realized what possibly could have happened.

  
Scully turned her head and saw her purse sitting on his night stand table along with two aspirin and a glass of water. She pulled back his blanket and felt relief wash through her body as she found herself fully clothed. Scully took the two aspirin and drank the full glass of water before she wandered out into his living room.

  
“Mulder?” She called out. The only sound that answered her was the bubbling fish tank. Scully could feel her feet getting cold. She pieced together that Mulder had gotten her; however she didn’t know if Lauren was safe or where the fuck her shoes went. She jumped as his door opened. She looked as Mulder as he came.

  
She noticed her heels dangling off of his fingers of one hand and in the other, a tray holding two coffees and a brown bag was clenched between teeth with grease stains already blossoming all over the bag, “Let me help you Mulder.” She said and took the tray of coffee. She offered a sheepish smile as he placed her heels on his floor.

  
“Thank you,” Mulder responded after taking the bag out of his mouth. He walked towards the couch after nudging the door shut with his foot. A thick awkwardness settled between them as he sat the greasy bag on his table. He swallowed the lump in his throat forcing the words out before they got stuck to his teeth, “Did you mean it Scully?” He asked.

  
Scully felt herself pause before setting the coffee down on the table, “What…uhm…what exactly are you talking about Mulder?” She replied; nervous to meet his eyes that she felt on her.

  
“Do you want me to kiss you?” Mulder asked bluntly.

  
Scully forced her spine to straighten as she made eye contact with Mulder, “Mulder…I…I was drunk…I…”

  
Mulder closed the distance between their bodies in the matter of two strides before he pushed her up against the wall gently. His eyes were dark with emotions as he looked into her piercing blue gaze. A hint of fear was in her eyes with something else that he couldn’t quite read, “Do you want me to kiss you?”

  
_Drunken words is the truth that you normally wouldn’t speak._ Scully thought to herself. She knew that she must have said that to Mulder, “Yes,” Her answering coming out in a heavy whisper.

  
This was the opposite of how Mulder had ever planned on kissing her. He slid his hand to the small of her back, pulling her body flush to his before he dipped his head as he pulled her chin up simultaneously and kissed her. Her lips felt soft against his.

  
Scully had kept her eyes open. She couldn’t believe that she was kissing Mulder. This was something that she had fantasized about for a very long time. She closed her eyes as he ran his warm tongue along her lower lip. She willingly obliged to him as his hands squeezed her hips with a tighter grip.

  
Mulder tasted like salt and the earthiness of sunflower seeds. Scully knew she probably tasted like stale booze and from the dryness in the back of her throat, cigarettes as well. She felt her back being pressed into the wall as their tongues danced.

  
Scully slipped her hands underneath his shirt, groaning as she traced his abdomen. She realized how well his body was defined. A groan slipped through her lips as he pulled up her shirt, his fingers grazing her breasts.   
He looked appreciatively at her red lace clad skin. The color clashed against her milky-white flesh beautifully, “Did you have plans last night?” He quipped with a smirk on his lips. He ran his fingers along her flushed cheeks.

  
“Maybe,” Scully remarked before pulling his lips to hers again. She couldn’t get enough of him already. She felt his fingers in her hair. He heard her deep inhales of breath as he unhooked her bra. He lowered his body, kissing the salt from her body as he found her nipple.

  
“Oh Mmm…ulder,” She groaned as he flicked his tongue over her nipple. She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt herself growing wetter by the minute.

  
Mulder enjoyed the feeling of her playing with his hair as he left a wet trail to find her other nipple. He shift his hips as his pants started to grow uncomfortably tight. He pulled away with a pop and looked at Scully, admiring the lust in her hooded eyes and the way her entire body was flush. He took off his own shirt and dropped it to the floor.

  
Mulder captured her lips with his own, as he lifted her up. He felt her arms tighten around him as her legs wrapped around his waist. He could feel the heat radiating from her core as her breasts pressed against him. He moaned as he carried her to his bed. He gently laid her out. He pushed her skirt upwards. 

  
Scully smirked as he groaned. She was wearing matching red lacy panties. She sighed gently; encouraging him to keep going. She was becoming putty under his strong, kneading fingers. She felt her hips lurch when he ran his fingers up her dripping slit, “Oh fuck! Mulder!”

  
He knew that if he kept going this way, he would end up ejaculating into his pants; that was the last way he ever wanted his first time with Scully to be. He unbuttoned his pants; pushing his jeans down along with his boxers. He saw Scully’s look of approval and grew harder, if that was even possible. He ran his hands over her smooth thighs and pulled off her panties. 

  
Scully pulled her to him, feeling him bounce against her stomach as the kissed. She ran her fingers down his abdomen before guiding him to her entrance. She felt his hips meet hers as their bodies meshed together perfectly. She groaned as their bodies created friction against each others. Scully tasted the salt off of his skin as he nipped at her shoulder.

  
Their moans filled the room as they truly experienced each other for the first time. She groaned his name as her stomach clenched. She wasn’t faking it this time as her nails dug into his shoulders. His warm breath danced across her skin as he moaned her name. He felt like he was surrounded by happiness. Nothing had ever felt this good to Mulder. He tried to hold out. He wanted to last longer for Scully. When her body squeezed him tightly, Mulder groaned her name.

  
It was a moment before Mulder finally pulled away from her and laid on his back. He was smiling just as dreamily as Scully. He pulled her into his side and felt her leg wrap around his as she curled her body into his. They were molded together perfectly as Mulder felt her fingers drawing abstract patterns on his chest.

  
“Mulder?” Scully said softly.

  
“Yes Scully?” He said softly.

  
“It is about damn time.” She murmured. 


End file.
